Tales of the Future
by celestial-summer2003
Summary: A possible way that Inu Yasha and kagome's future could turn out to be like, save a few details.
1. Kagome's Return and Inu Yasha's Silence

-I just wanted to say 'arigato' to all those who review ahead of time!

-Disclaimer: Just like pretty much everyone else, I don't own Inu Yasha or pretty much anything else that I will ever write about on this site! I'll try to add on as often as possible, and it will get better, okay?! I'm only gonna say this once, though, okay? This pertains to the whole story!

-I have decided not to write things that disturb the smoothness of the story, so every once and a while I will make a chapter called: update chapter __. You can read these, or just skip to the next chapter to continue the story. 

-Reviewing is encouraged, but don't just say my story stinks, tell me what you liked, and thought I could improve on. Okay? Please note that this is my first real story on this site, and so it's sort of an experiment here. Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tales of the Future

"Oomph!" Kagome crawls up the side of the Bone Eaters Well. She's come back from her era, and knows exactly what Inu Yasha will say when she gets all the way out of the well. "_You can't just keep leaving us like this, Kagome! We don't have time for you to go back to your time and take these **baths**, whatever they are. We have to collect jewel shards before Naraku gets his hands on them!_" "**Sigh**…" Thought Kagome. Sure enough, there was Inu Yasha at the end of the well waiting for her. Only this time, instead of giving her the normal lecture, he just stared at her and looked right into her eyes. His face showed no emotion except for his eyes, which seemed to contain all the emotion his body would have had. His eyes were sad, yet angry. They also had a sense of kindness and caring in them though. Kagome had no idea what made this trip back home so different from the others, and was in complete shock. All she could do was stare back. An almost disturbing silence fell over the two as they just stood there, until an uncanny scream, and the sound of a slap broke the silence. Sango had once again fallen victim to Miroku's pervertedness. The two came out of their trances and went over to see what was going on. (Even though they really already knew)


	2. Update Chapter 01

Update Chapter 01

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think so far? I know I know. It's a really short chapter, not to mention story so far! I'll try to make it better, and I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for your patience!

You know what, I just want to say thins again, one last time. I do NOT own Inu Yasha or pretty much anything else in this story but the plot and, you know that kind of stuff. I will tell what's mine if something like a character I made up comes up. I guess I should get on with the story now, shouldn't I? Arigato! -Sakura


	3. Back Though the Well and Mysterious Happ...

"You sick, perverted, consistent-Oh!" Sango was doing her usual thing that she did when Miroku felt her up.

"Whats going on?" asked Kagome, even though she really DID already know. She just had to get her mind off of that odd moment. 

Sango gave her a funny look. "Oh, just the usual…" Meanwhile, Miroku was lying on the ground, almost unconscious, with a handprint as deep as persons footprint in quicksand on his cheek, but with a familiar smile on his face.

Suddenly, some birds flew out of a grove of trees across a field. "What going on?" asked Inu Yasha. 

"Wait a second," said Kagome, "Isn't that where the Well is?"

"I think your right Kagome," said Sango. "Lets go check it out."

*~*~*Back at the Well*~*~*

"Everything looks the same," said Miroku.

"Maybe we should go down and check it out. Inu Yasha are you-" Kagome didn't know whether or not to speak to him. Instead, she just turned around and jumped into the Well without saying anything more.

"Kagome, wait!" shouted Sango, but it was too late, Kagome was crossing back over to her era.

"_What has gotten into Inu Yasha lately? Was it something I did? Said? I'm so confused! Why did he look at me that way? OHHH! Sometimes I just don't understand that guy! Ugh. Half demons!"_

Thump. Kagome landed at the bottom of the Well, in what she thought to be her time. She crawled out of the Well only to find that she wasn't in her family shrine. "What's going on?" Kagome asked herself. "Everything looks the same. Okay, I'm getting freaked out now. Why didn't I pass through the Well? Where is Inu Yasha and everybody? Why am I talking to myself?"

Kagome walked around. It's like she didn't go into the Well at all. All of the sudden, the was a Russell in the tall bushes behind her. "Who-Who's there?" said a frightened Kagome, as she spun around.

"Honey? Back from your trip already?" 


	4. Unknown New Arrivals

"Ah!" screamed Kagome, "Inu Yasha? What's going on? Why didn't I go to the future? And why did you just call me _honey?_"

"But don't you remember Kagome? You just came back from the future just now! Are you feeling okay?" said Inu Yasha. Just then there was a large crash and the sound of a baby crying. "What was that?" asked Kagome. "We better get going," said Inu Yasha. "Uh, okay," said Kagome, nodding. They ran over to a house next to Keade's, that Kagome didn't remember being there before. When Kagome opened the door, though, she saw something that she couldn't believe. What seemed like a toddler version of Inu Yasha and Kagome sat on the floor, and an even younger version of Kagome lie in Sango's arms. Miroku was there, too. But they seemed to be older than she remembered. "Oh my gosh." Gasped Kagome. 

"Oh, your back!" said Miroku. "Took you long enough!" said Sango, "Akane pulled JR's ears, so he bit her!" Kagome squinched. "And THEN, Hitomi woke up! Honestly you guys! We have hardly enough time to take care of Shinji!" "Who's Shin-" Just then, a boy of about five walked in. "I heard Hitomi crying, so I came back," He said. He looked just like Miroku! Suddenly Kagome knew who he was. "Wait a minute!" said Kagome, "Sango, I know Miroku has asked you to bear his child before, but he askes every pretty girl that! I didn't think that you would actually do it!" "Are you feeling okay, Kagome?" Asked Sango, "You know very well that Miroku and I have been married for some time. Oh, by the way, Might I add that you are looking very young today? Did you go get one of those things, what are they called? Facials! Did you go get a facial while you were over there? I want one!"

"Arg! THAT IS IT! I can't take it anymore! What is going on here?! It's like I went through the well, and came out ten years in the future! Wait a minute…how many years have passed simce we first met, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. "Uh, let's see…eight years, about," he replied, "You should know that. Sheesh." "But that's exactly it!" Kagome said, " I don't! Like, seven years ago, I passed through the bone-eater's well to go home for a little while, and when I thought I got to the future, I came out here! To the past-future, man this is confusing!" "Your telling me," said Sango. "How could this happen?" Then Hitomi woke up again.

Okay, I decided to ditch the whole 'update chapter __' thing, and just do what everybody else does, and leave my little footnotes at the end. Um…yeah, so I finally updated, after leaving you all the cliff. I don't know for sure when I will next update, but whatever. I just want to say that this new past-future setting is assuming that by now they have collected all the jewel shards, defeated Naraku, and Miroku's curse was lifted. I'm thinking of assuming that Keade has died, (since she was really old before Kagome even went to the past-future) but I'm not sure. Maybe I'll leave it up to you guys, the reviewers. "*_^" Well, I guess later then! 


End file.
